Heartless
by cajungurl94
Summary: Raito realizes how much a heartless bastard L is after a passionate night. When L tries to apologize and fix his mistake, can he repair Raito's shattered heart to love once more? Hard Yaoi, 2-3 chapters long. Listen to Heartless-Kanye West while reading
1. Heartbroken

**Heartless**

**An LxRaito ficlet**

**Chapter 1: Heartbroken**

**You are supposed to listen to the song Heartless by Kanye West. Thats where I got the inspiration for this.**

A/N: Okay, before people go asking, they DO NOT have the handcuffs on, L has temporarily freed them to avoid injury. Yes, Kira is in here, but this time round Raito was NOT the original Kira. He was forced into it. Its gonna be pretty short, 2 or 3 chapters. This was started at 1:19am, so if there are any errors that I missed or it totally suxorz, I apologize. Im trying my best on this. I need reviews on this before I can get cracking at any other of my fics, Im at a writers block.

WARNING: HARD YAOI (Buttsex, two guys) U DONT LIKE, GET THE HELL OFF THIS PAGE CUZ I DONT WANT FLAGGERS OR FLAMERS. I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE, JUST THESE FICS.

Thnx, enjoy XD

The rays of moonlight filtered through the drawn curtains, bathing the room in a gentle light. The bars of blue stretched along the floor until its light illuminated the black of a silk comforter. The bed, barely visible in the dark light, was a king size. Upon it, two sweaty figures slid against each other. The one on bottom had smooth naturally bronze skin, as if the sun was constantly upon him. He was void of clothes, his sweat-slicked skin glistening under the moon's silent gaze. Body well-toned, a swimmer's body, a model's dream. His chocolate mocha hair stuck to his forehead, his iridescent gold eyes narrowed to slits. His cheeks a deep red. The teen's chest heaved up and down as he gasped into the dark room, biting on his knuckles to stifle the sounds.

"Nnh!...Haa...ahh ah! St-sto...op...pant pant..." The teen writhed on the bed, his free hand grasping the sheets tightly. "No more! Aaahh..."

The other man drew back from his position between the teen's legs. His eyes, an onyx black with specks of midnight blue, stared at the writhing boy beneath him. His eyes were half-closed, a sultry grin claiming his lips as he continued stroking the boy's hard member in a lazy manner. "Raito-kun is adorable when he is embarrassed. Such a beautiful blush. Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, dipping his head down to nip Raito's thighs, His raven black hair brushing Raito's leg gently.

"Nn! Shut up...Ryuu-zaaakiii!!" The name became a moan as Ryuuzaki took Raito's cock into his mouth once more. "Aah ah!! R-ryuuzakii.....hah pant...Im gonna...-" He cried out in dissatisfaction as Ryuuzaki let the organ slide from his lips. "Not just yet, Raito-kun." He reached over Raito to the nightstand, pulling a bottle from the drawer. Raito's blush deepened as he saw what L was holding. "And you keep strawberry flavored lube in the nightstand...why??"

"I like the taste of it." He covered his fingers in the slippery substance, put one of Raito's legs over his shoulder, and pressed one to Raito's entrance. He received a shallow nod from Raito, signaling that he could continue. Ryuuzaki hesitated, seeing the anxiety and nervousness in the younger man's eyes. "Are you sure you want this, Raito?" He was annoyed with the boy's display of weakness and would be pissed if Raito backed out when he was _this_ close to getting laid, but he didn't want to be accused of rape. The boy blushed at the lack of honorific, but considered L's words. Did he want this? Did he want his first time to be with the annoying detective?

"...yes...I'm sure." He took a deep breath as Ryuuzaki pushed the first finger in. The sensation was strange and uncomfortable, but not painful. Ryuuzaki thrusted the finger in and out a few times before adding another. He saw Raito wince at the intrusion and turned his head to the side to place butterfly kisses over the creamy thigh. While Raito was distracted, he added the third finger, causing Raito to cry out in pain. He moved his fingers around inside the writhing, whimpering teen, looking for the spot that would make him scream. His fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Raito crying out in pleasure rather than pain. L smirked and pushed against the spot again, feeling Raito buck his hips.

Deciding he was as prepared as he was going to get, he applied a liberal amount of lube to his own member, moaning silently as his neglected shaft was stimulated. Ryuuzaki then grabbed under the knee not on his shoulder and maneuvered it so it was bent and angled away from the young man's body. L moved his hips forward so the head was lightly pushing against the tight virginal entrance. Raito took a deep breath as he felt Ryuuzaki push into him. He flinched as the thick organ stretched him wider. Honestly, he wasn't surprised at L's size. He kinda sorta**(1)** expected that not only was L the best detective in the world, he was also hung like a horse. Raito was jolted from his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain hit him and he whimpered. Ryuuzaki, hearing the arousing sound, involuntarily jerked his hips, entering Raito fully.

"AGH!! Ahh...pant pant pant...Ryuu...i-it hurts!" Raito cried out, feeling tears leak from his eyes. It hurt so much. L's jerk hadn't helped any either. He felt Ryuuzaki kiss his face, lapping up the tears with his tongue. "Shh, it's okay, Raito. I'm sorry, it'll feel better soon, just bear with me." He slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly. Raito whimpered in pain, blood from the hand he had bitten flowing into his mouth and down his chin. Ryuuzaki changed his angle and thrusted into the younger boy again. He must have found Raito's sweet spot again because a soft moan rolled off his tongue. He angled himself so that the head of his cock pushed against Raito's spot.

Raito felt the sparks of pleasure through the haze of pain. His strained groans slowly turned into moans of pleasure. Encouraged, Ryuuzaki started a steady rhythm once he was sure Raito wasn't going to make him stop. "Ah...ahh hah! Ryuu......gasp...ohh, Ryuu, faster, please!" Raito moaned. L complied, speeding up his thrusts and bending both Raito's knees to his chest, making his cock go deeper into the boy. "Ahh ah ah...oohh oh ah! Ryuu...zaaahhkkiii!! Oh God, harder, faster, please!! Aahhhn agh...hiii aahh!!!" He screamed, feeling L slam into his prostate head-on. He could hear L's groans from above him, hear the headboard creaking as his hands gripped onto it for dear life. He shouted when he felt Ryuuzaki grasp his neglected member and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. He was close to his peak, and he knew Ryuuzaki was as well by the way his cock throbbed within him. His hands released the headboard to wrap around Ryuuzaki's shoulders, seeing L's surprise at the action. His left hand tangled in L's raven tresses, dragging the man down into a passionate kiss.

"Oah ahh ahn oohhh...Ryu-zaki...gasp... almost... ahhah...I'm so close...mmn....oh God! L~~!! I love you!" Raito screamed L's name as he came violently on their chests, shouting again as he felt the older man's cock throb inside him before he felt the rush of the searing liquid passion. They collapsed on their sides, trying to regain their breath. Raito shyly moved forward, laying his head on the detective's chest and grabbed one of the elder's hands. He looked up at Ryuuzaki and smiled. "I love you, Ryuuzaki." A few minutes passed and his smile faltered a little at Ryuuzaki's blank stare. Ryuuzaki sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, looking back at Raito, who was now watching him with a frown. "I'm afraid I cannot return your feelings, Yagami-kun." That one stung. "While I admit that you are breathtakingly beautiful, and I desire you, it is purely physical. This will most likely only be a one-time thing. You are my number one suspect, and I the detective. Therefore, any pursuit of a relationship between us would only end miserably and painfully. On the other hand, there is a chance that you are attempting to seduce me into giving you my real name, letting you kill me, and continuing your reign as Kira." L said in his usual monotone. He was facing away from Raito, but when he turned around he saw the absolutely devastated face and the tears streaming down the younger man's face.

"S-so...that meant nothing to you?! You just did it for a convenient fuck?! I was never trying to seduce you into anything and how fucking dare you suggest that!!" He screamed. "I had noticed my growing affection for you a week after you put the damn handcuffs on! I thought it was just a crush, but I realized that the crushing feeling in my chest when you did something reckless, the warm feeling in my chest when I saw you smile, meant that I was in l-love with you...hic...b-b-but then you go and throw my feelings in my face like I'm nothing but a convenient source of sexual relief. I can't believe I let someone like you be my first." L's eyes widened. He hadn't known the teen was a virgin. Seeing L's face, he couldn't hold back his sobs or tears anymore. He jumped up, throwing on a pair of boxers and a pajama shirt. Ryuuzaki attempted to grab his arm, but he just violently shoved the man away. "Don't touch me!! Hic...I can't believe I fell in love with a heartless bastard!" He ran out the room into the bathroom, where he locked the door and curled up with his back against it. He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to cry his heart out. It felt as though the pulsing organ had shattered, leaving a gapping, bleeding void where it once was.

L sat on the bed, face in his hands as he listened to the teen crying his eyes out in the bathroom. Each sob was a sharp pain in his chest. He hadn't known the teen was a virgin. He should have known, seeing how nervous he was. He had pondered not long ago about the boy's recent behavioral changes around him. The way he would blush, or stutter, or try to avoid eye contact. Little signs that his mind had not connected. No, he had taken the confession as a trap, his paranoid mind insisting that was what it was. He had basically torn Raito's heart out, tore it to shreds, smothered it in salt, and shoved it back into the wounded chest. L did not know what to do. He had never really dealt with this before. He also realized his comment about detective-suspect relationships. He groaned miserably. He needed to fix this somehow. Ryuuzaki got up, now dressed in his pants, grabbed his cell phone and dialed Watari. _Riiii-click. _

"Yes?"

"Watari, I would you to inform the task force that they have tomorrow off. Tell them that we all need a break from the case."

"Of course, L. Is there anything else?"

"Watari......I did something really stupid, and I want to fix it, but I don't know how." L said, depressed. He then informed Watari about Raito's confession and his rejection, although leaving out the sex part.

"L, you indeed did something very foolish. If you truly did not feel the same for Raito-san, all you had to do was say so. As for interpersonal relationships between co-workers, you know that you never follow the norm among social conduct. What you can do now, is think for a moment. Decide whether or not you return Raito-san's feelings. Then you should apologize to him and explain why you rejected him in such a way. He may not forgive you, but he will appreciate the explanation. Then, you can inform him of your decision as to where your feelings lie. Just follow you heart instead of your mind for once. For it won't lead you astray."

"...Thank you, Watari."

"No trouble at all, L." _Click_

Ryuuzaki put the phone on the nightstand and decided he would try to talk with Raito once the teen calmed down.

Raito's choked sobs and hiccups continued to sound from the bathroom for the rest of the night, until finally, he collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep against the bathroom door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Yay! Pretty short I guess, but I only have so much brain power at 2am. Did you like it? Please press the review button so I can mend Raito's shattered heart.


	2. To Mend Thy Shattered Remains

**Heartless**

**An LxRaito ficlet**

**Chapter 2: To Mend Thy Shattered Remains**

**You are supposed to listen to the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis for this chapter.**

A/N: Okay. So I have a new chapter now. I am also working on a story that is basically sorta a Devil May Cry version of Death Note. Its AU. Raito is a teen turned assassin that goes by the street name 'Dante'. Plot twist: He has an evil assassin twin name Light that goes by the street name 'Vergil'. BTW I would like to tell you that I am keeping the names because of what they mean. Dante literally in English means "lasting, enduring" as well as "firm, resolute." I can't remember what Vergil means, but I know it was cool. I read the meanings in a fanfiction on FF.N. But anyway, L and his bad ass twin B are the detectives meant to catch them. That's all Im giving. Like? Hate? Let me know.

_Recap:_  
_Ryuuzaki put the phone on the nightstand and decided he would try to talk with Raito once the teen calmed down._

_Raito's choked sobs and hiccups continued to sound from the bathroom for the rest of the night, until finally, he collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep against the bathroom door. _

Raito POV

When I woke up, my eyes felt raw from crying. My head pounded with a headache and my body was sore from sleeping on the cold tile. I sluggishly crawled over to the thick fluffy rug by the tub and collapsed once more, dragging a clean towel over my body for warmth. My chest ached and felt as if I has been shot. I closed my eyes, thinking back to last night. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, followed by another and another.

_'Last night was so passionate, I thought he really loved me. I guess I was a naive fool to think that bastard would return my feelings.' _I thought bitterly. I buried my face into the towel. I had just slipped into a light doze before a knock on the door made me jump.

xxxxx

L POV

_'It's already 10am and he still has not come out. I guess I should go to him then.' _I thought. _'I hope the teen is just sleeping and has not done anything drastic.' _

_Knock knock knock_

I heard the startled gasp from the other side of the door, followed by a meek 'What?' "Raito-kun...I want to talk to you." I said, leaning my head against the door. "Why the fuck would I even _want_ to talk to you, Ryuuzaki?" I flinched at the venomous reply. "Please Raito-kun. I can explain. Just give me 5 minutes. 5 minutes is all I ask. If you are not satisfied, I will remove the handcuffs." I pleaded. 'Although I would have to put you under surveillance like Amane-chan.' I thought. My request was met with silence. Minutes that felt like hours passed by. I sighed and was about to turn away when I heard the quiet reply.

"Fine."

xxxxx

Raito POV

"Please Raito-kun. I can explain. Just give me 5 minutes. 5 minutes is all I ask. If you are not satisfied, I will remove the handcuffs." L pleaded of me. I remained silent. Am I hearing things? Had L finally gone off the deep end? Is it just a trap or lie to get me out of the bathroom? I don't know. I don't know, but my heart ached and wished desperately to believe the man. To give him a chance to rationalize the blades that were his hurtful words. The minutes ticked by. I heard the detective sigh from the other side and decided on my answer.

"Fine" I can't believe I'm doing this! Why in the seven hells should I give this heartless asshole another chance? Especially after the damned man himself was the one to throw away the first one! _'Because everyone deserves a second chance.' _ A voice in the back of my mind whispered. I breathed a sigh. _'Even my own damn mind is on his side. Ah, fuck.' _I stood up and made my way to the door.

xxxxx

General POV

L retreated a few steps as Raito cautiously opened the door slightly. Eyeing L suspiciously, Raito stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. L looked the young man up and down. The teen's eyes were red and puffy. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, and his bottom lip was cut as if he had been biting it. Raito's hair was messy, but still looking controlled and his skin was a small bit paler than normal. L shook himself mentally and moved to sit on the now clean bed.

Raito still stood near the bathroom door, as if about to run. L motioned for him to sit on the bed. Raito did so, situating himself against the headboard. He glared at L. "Start talking."

L nodded his head. "Raito-kun...I apologize for my harsh words last night. I understand that my apology will fix nothing, but I would like you to know why I said what I did. I am unaccustomed to revealing my emotions. I have no experience with relationships. At the time, I did not know what I wanted, Raito-kun. What I said about our detective-suspect relationship was a lie. I never really was one to do things by the rules." A light chuckle. "I realize now that what I did was asinine. I threw away something beautiful. Something precious. I realize, Raito-kun, that I do harbor feelings for you. I was just too much a coward to confront them. I understand if you do not forgive me. I understand if you decide to hate me. You have every right to." L turned so that his feet were on the floor, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees and bowing his head.

Raito leaned against the headboard in thoughtful silence. That little voice was back, telling him he should forgive the detective. Raito shook the voice away. No, L would have to earn his complete forgiveness. They would start from scratch, and rebuild what once was. It wouldn't be the same, but perhaps they could make it better? Raito crawled towards L and turned him so he was looking Raito in the eye. "L, while I don't hate you and I forgive you, I don't completely forgive you. You have to earn that by starting from scratch."

L's eyes widened in shock before he smiled gently. He grabbed Raito's hand in his and gently kissed the knuckles, seeing Raito blush from the action. He pulled the hand, Raito falling forward and being caught in L's embrace. "Thank you, Raito-kun. Thank you. I will earn your trust back, so let us start from scratch: Will you go out with me, Raito-kun?" L pulled back to look Raito in the face. The teen was blushing a dark pink, and he shakily smiled back at L. "Yes, L-kun. I will go out with you." He felt L kiss his temple before he snuggled into L's warm embrace, the throbbing in his chest not as painful as before.

Given the chance, even a broken heart can be mended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaay!! What did you think? Im sorry if its too short. Im really brain dead at 2:46am. Im not joking. I stay up till 3am and wake up 6 hour later at 9am. Anyway, Im not sure if this will be my last chapter or not. Do you want more chapters? Or maybe a sequel would be more logical? I wont put more until you let me know what you want. So scroll down and click that gorgeous review button! Let me know what you think of my new story idea at the top. I've been obsessed with Devil May Cry lately, particularly DMC4. I don't have a PS2 or an Xbox360, so I can't my DMC games. I feel so depressed about that. T~T Ja ne.


End file.
